deadbassfandomcom-20200213-history
The Internet
Summary The Internet was created on October 26th, 2013, two days after the establishment of Conspiracy. It was produced mainly to describe the overusage and dependance of the internet. It also was described as the invasive and hypocritical drawback of what caused the use of the internet. As requested to be a song, Deadbäss thought it to be a catchy name to be. This allowed Deadbäss to foreshadow future releases of Cyborg and Modern, both in which correlate their storylines. Creation of all three projects were developed simultaneously to connect correctly, as a whole. Development *Tempo: 140 BPM *Pattern: 4 (In any event never changes) *Time: 4.20 *Instrument Count: 20 *Control Knobs: 43 Project of The Internet was vaguely over-advertised through several social medias. But in which all were outside of Deadbäss' control. In other words, The Internet was widely known for its high usage of knobs and its destinct use of HiHats and large amounts of snares to produce a kick. In terms of time development, The Internet was considerably rushed but done correctly. It currently stands as the second shortest time spent on song development (the first being project Afterlife). With an outstanding count of 43 control knobs, most people can only seem to identify eight. Submission The Internet was the first project to be sent as a submission to Monstercat. However, it was almost immediately declined around two days after submission was sent. Information based on the submission of The Internet is unclear, noting Deadbäss did not say anything based on the decline of submision. This was hypothesised due to the time between announcement of submission and date of establishment on YouTube. Definition The definition of The Internet is significantly described, as quoted below: : "The Internet is supposed to be about everybody posting stupid things on the internet that corrupts the minds of teens and children of all ages in the modern age. A skillful militia shows up and blasts the internet out completely. The teens weren't going to take it. They attempt to rebel against the militia to take their social medias back. The Internet, however, was almost unobtainable from the militia. The modern aged kids had to accommodate a significant plan to re-own what everybody relied on. They finally rebelled against the head leader of the militia and destroyed what kept the internet out of human society." Reducing it, the overuse of The Internet leads to many serious issues. Album Art One hour of production in Photoshop, the random use of binary codes in the background probably represents hackers that lurk for children. Deadbäss, has tweeted in the past (though source cannot be given for apparent reasons), the people represents society as a whole, as they're using their phones. The neon blue slashes representing über desctruction to the people, and the cause & effect which cannot be defined. Trivia *The Internet is the second shortest song in production, the first being Afterlife *The people have proposed The Internet to be on the top three legacy uploads *Numerous subscribers flooded in after the notability of the song *At first, the song received several dislikes on the video. But after two months, it was either converted to likes or simply removed. No actual evidence has been found *Cyborg and Modern are "counsin" songs of each other, or a spin-off *Several have suggested the melodies of The Internet to be part of The End, which is the last song Deadbäss proposed since the beginning of Deadbäss' alias *As a fact, Cyborg was derived from The Internet, but lead into a terrible crash *Originally, The Internet was set on a D-Major scale, but was shifted for unknown reasons *Three demos were sent to SoundCloud *Deadbäss has proposed to include The Internet as one of the many beats into a mix-up, in which was never revealed *On December 6th, 2014, Project Indigenous was made to merely bring the ending story of The Internet *The Internet was the first song (in terms of project completion) to be available in Online Music Catalogues *As of March 28th, 2015, The Internet has revenued $18.00 References # http://www.twitter.com/Deadbass_ # http://www.youtube.com/DeadbassOfficial # http://DeadbassUS.wordpress.com